The Revolution
by Superwholockingers
Summary: Ludwig Belischmidt, brother to Gilbert Belischmidt, is accused of treason against the crown( which he did... in a way) and escapes the town with his two childhood friend, Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda. Their mission is to reach the rebel forces, lead by Alfred F. Jones, and help bring an end to the reign of King Arthur Kirkland. Contains possible GerIta and slight PruHun.
1. I'm going on an adventure!

The Revolution

Hello, this is my first story and I will accept flames but remember, be moderate. Say only what you would want directed towards you. No, this story is not centered around the American Revolutionary War but it has some prospects of it. The story stars the Axis and is an AU where they are humans. Meaning they can DIE or have the problems that normal people have. This can be set in any time period it is a dystopian world.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters only the plot; if I did own it would be longer, my ships and headcanons would come true and Prussia would get more screen-time… Anyway, on to the story!

_ I was lying in bed when I hear the pounding on my door. I was expecting this; mein older bruder had joined the resistance force against King Arthur. I rolled out of bed briefly thanking all of the Gods people have worshiped that my usually noisy bed did not make a single sound as I moved. The insistency of the pounding increased, now voices joined it._

'_Open this door and surrender, Ludwig Belischmidt! You are under arrest for treason against the crown!' Even though I knew why they were there, my heart picked up in pace at their words. _How did they find out? Who gave them away? Who- _I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts; they will only make it harder to escape. I grabbed the sword hidden under my bed hopping the slight sound of metal against wood wasn't louder than the pounding. I took the pouch full of traveling gear from its place next to the fireplace. I then calculated the amount of time it would take for them to break through the door. _A minute- one whole minute to escape through the basement. _Those were the thoughts that were going through my mind as I crept down the basement stairs, closing the hatch under the bag of potatoes over me. I walked in complete silence through the tunnel cursing Gilbert for not waiting till a quieter time to act. The end of the tunnel opened up just outside of town- coincidentally in between the secluded houses of my only two friends, Feliciano Vargas und Kiku Honda._

'_Ludwig-san? What are you doing out here so late? Wouldn't you normally be in bed by now?' Said the voice from behind me. I spun around quickly; sword already poised to attack and saw my small Japanese friend._

'_K-Kiku? Was-What are you doing out here so late?' I mentally smacked my head; I could be such a dummkopf sometimes._

_ He had a ghost of a smile on his lips, 'I believe I asked you first.' He had an amused glint in his eyes._

_ 'I-I-I have come to say goodbye I guess.' Kiku looked taken back; I have always said that I never wanted to leave my home; this town is where Berlin used to be- I am part of the only family that has been in this town since the beginning after all._

_ 'Na-Nani? Please come inside my house and I will call Feli-san over.' I could tell from his voice that this was not a suggestion. So I walked with him up his stone path to the Japanese-styled house and walked inside seating myself._

_ It was not even ten minutes until Feliciano was over- he never passed up the opportunity to see me, even if it pisses off his older brother. 'Ve~ Luddy! What are you-a doing here?' He questions hugging me over and over again._

_ 'I am saying goodbye.' I state rather bluntly. He falls off from where he was hanging onto and landed on my lap. He looked up with tears in his eyes._

_ 'Ludwig? ...Why are you leaving? Is it because of me? Am I driving you away? Wh-' He then burst into tears. I awkwardly patted his back somehow calming him instantly._

'…_Eto… Ludwig-san, if I can ask… why do you have a sword?' Kiku finally managed to get in looking uncomfortable._

_ I sighed. _I can tell them… right? _'I… I am being hunted.' They both took a sharp breath- it is rare when someone gets hunted and no one actually knows who do the hunting and looks to the empire for protection._

_Feliciano was the first to reply, 'Then you need to-a tell the guards, they will-a save you!' I looked at him in the eyes earnestly and said that they weren't going to help. 'And-a why not!?'_

_ 'Because they are the hunters.' The air grew very tense at those five words. 'I am going to leave and stay away to protect you- both of you.' I clarified a slight blush on my face._

_ 'Ludwig-san where are you going?'_

_ 'I don't know yet-perhaps somewhere you of the way, out of the conflict. I don't want Vater to fight against both his sons.'_

_ 'Then I am-a joining you.' I would have dropped Feli if I were standing._

_ 'W-Was?'_

_ 'I will join you as well, Ludwig-san.'_

_ 'No-don't. You can't, it wouldn't be safe for ei-' I stopped mid-sentence cocking my head to the side slightly, hearing feet, yells, and dogs. The Hunters. 'Gather necessary supplies and head out through the back; I will not let you two get hurt because of me. Well, what are you waiting for, the Hunters?' They move pretty quickly after that, gathering all and only what they needed. Feliciano wrote a note to his brother that he was going on a trip with Kiku, managing to make it look a few days old._

_We have managed to escape the town and surrounding forest finally able to rest; I worry for the other two… was allowing them to tag along a bad idea? My world is suddenly being shaken and I feel as if someone is calling my name… it sounds like Feli… my vision is suddenly a white canvas and…_

I jolt awake bumping heads with Feli who was leaning over me, I fall back down letting loose a string of German curses. 'Ow, Luddy. That-a hurts.' He leaned over my face again and I looked away quickly, realizing that we suddenly very close… what it must look like to Kiku.

'Then you shouldn't have been there in the first place.' I sat up, smoothed my hair down and asked Kiku what time it was.

'7:34 am, you have been asleep a day and a half. It was quite a surprise when you suddenly fell unconscious on us as we were about to start again.'

'Ve~ It was-a frightening, you should really eat and-a sleep regularly.'

I looked away, ashamed. The truth was that I was punishing myself for telling the real reason, for getting them in this mess. 'I-I realize that it was a foolish thing for me to do.' I recited the thing that I knew would make them both happy, voice echoing in the cave we found two days prior.

Kiku handed me a bowl of wurst. 'Do you know where we are going?'

'Ja, we are going to pay Alfred F. Jones a visit.'

'Ve-a Ludwig? Who is Alfred F. Jones?'

'Hai,I would like to know that as well.'

'Alfred F. Jones is the Rebel's leader, we will join the resisting force.'


	2. Feli has a breakdown! Whait, what?

The Revolution

**Hello humans, I'm back! (Not that many would know I'm gone…) So, thank you guest as you are the first one to reply and sorry for the grammar errors, this story is not betaed. So in this chapter some of my headcanons will be mentioned and they are pretty weird. This chapter is somewhat of a filler; it allows us to know the characters more and their history or lack of thereof in Ludwig's case. I guess this chapter is dedicated to the guest. You know the drill of not owning the characters and show; only the plot. Now, onwards!**

The wind howled and tore at our clothes from inside the hallow tree and we huddled closer to each other in desperate attempts to maintain body heat. Feli was the first to break the silence. 'Ve~ Luddy, Lets-a play a game!'

'…A game…?'

'Yes, a game! It-a goes like this, we each tell a story about ourselves or a story we loved hearing as a child! I'll-a start!' Kiku and I didn't even object that we didn't consent, a distraction is needed. And Feliciano knew it.

'Okay so before I was ten everyone thought I was a girl, even Roderich! Only my fratello and Miss Elizabetha knew I was a guy. Even he-a thought I was a girl…' For some reason a wave of familiarity washed over me and I vaguely saw a girl who looked like Feli sweeping.

Dryly, I say 'I can imagine that.' Feli just Ve-ed but Kiku gave me a strange look.

'Ano- Feliciano-kun may I ask, who is "he"?'

Feli looked away, obviously upset, '"He" is the boy that I said that Luddy reminded me of when we first met. He was really sickly and if he got-a cut even a little he had to go-a home instantly and about two days later would he return… One day he got-a attacked and got a really bad cut on his chest and ended up in the hospital, he said that he would return… I never saw him again.' He then brightened up instantly, 'Kiku, you-a go next!'

'Oh, okay. Let's see… Ano… Aha, I got one!' As Kiku spoke and told his tale I zoned out, thinking of my past. 'Ah, Ludwig-san?' He tapped my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts. 'Ludwig, it is your turn.'

'Oh, ah… Okay.' I pulled the first thing that crossed my mind. 'I had no childhood before I was ten.'

'Ve~ Do you mean that you never got to play before you met us?'

'Nein, I mean that I had no childhood. For some reason or another, I had lost all memories of then. The first memory I have is of mein bruder in a chair at my bedside and a freshly-healed scar on me.'

Kiku looked alarmed, 'A-a scar? Why would a ten-year old have a scar?'

'Kiku, he could mean a small scar, like from a razor.' Feli said surprisingly being the voice of reason.

'…No, not the way he said it. Ludwig-san, where is it?' Kiku said, making connections from Feli's story and mine. I stayed silent for a while.

'… My chest…' I answered quietly. Feli looked like he was putting two and two together; panic spreading slowly across his face.

'N-no… it can't- that's not- is it? No. Ludz lived in the palace… He a noble… he is _dead. _It is just simply not possible… is it?' He turned to Kiku, confusion in his eyes 'Is it? _Is it?_'

Kiku hesitated, looking from my puzzled expression to his panicked one. '… Hai… It is possible.'

'Then does that mean I am not even really a Belischmidt?' I still had no idea what just happened.

Feli, who has calmed down, opened his mouth then closed it, unsure of how to answer. He giggled, 'I have no idea.' _Great, that makes two then._

'Let's go to sleep, we have a long day of traveling ahead of us.' So we huddled closer together and went as far as we could go back inside the tree. The other two fell asleep pretty quickly; I could do no such thing as my mind was still confused as to what just occurred only a few minutes ago.

_What a strange night; we exchanged stories, Feli had a break down and Kiku looks as if he knows something we don't… I wonder what is in store for tomorrow. _I then rolled over and fell asleep promptly.


	3. Who are they and what do they want with?

The Revolution

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH THE IDIOTIC PROJECT THAT MY MIDDLE SCHOOL PARTICIPATES IN CALLED 'HISTORY DAY'. IT IS HELL… Sorry about that, anyway I'm back and I finally got a review from someone who is not a guest or me... Sorry 'bout that loves. Okay, IMPORTANT…ish. So, this is directed to those who are a part of the Harry Potter fandom. I am thinking of doing a Hetalia/ Harry Potter crossover starring Prussia as a student at Hogwarts (He would be a Gryffindor for story plot purposes) , so, Yea? Nea? Not enough readers? … Probably the third, I will write it anyway so… yeah. I do not own Hetalia (read disclaimers on last two chapters) Anyway, back to bae number four and co. Have fun reading!**

I slept terribly last night; I kept being plagued by dreams filled with half remembered laughs, faces, and memories. The worst was the pain, I kept feeling the pain in my chest where the scar was, something that I hadn't now possible until now. When I woke my wound felt like fire and even the slightest breeze of wind made it worse. There was a slight metallic taste in my mouth, my head was pounding and I was light headed. _Gott im Himmel- what is happening to me? Have I been poisoned somehow? _After about five minutes Feli stirred awake. 'Good Morning Luddy!' That was strange- when I fell asleep Feli was practically fusing with my side, as was Kiku, and now I am as far away as I am able to inside the tree. 'Hmm? Luddy, why are you-' His eyes almost flew from his sockets. 'Luddy? Areyouokay? Whatswrong?_Whyareyoubleeding?_KIKU!LUDDYISBLEEDINGHELP!HELP!' _…Bleeding? When did I get injured?_ I shifted and I felt my shirt peel from my skin on its own. 'No!' Feliciano almost snarled while snapping his head in my direction. 'You can't-a move, you're-a hurt!

It pained me to do so, almost to the point of being literal, but I barked commands at Feli. 'Vargas! Quite shouting, what if there is someone nearby.' He recoiled; I never called him by his surname- that is- unless I'm angry.

'Your friend is right you know.' said a calm voice from outside the tree. I stood up grabbing my sword in one smooth motion startling both Kiku (who is now awake and about to tend to my wounds) and Feli. The world tipped and the voice's owner rushed inside in the form of a male with silver hair and violet eyes. The stranger supported my weight and told the other two to follow him to his house.

The house, from the outside, looked like a small estate and a welcoming aura. He helped me inside yelling, 'Lukas, Matthias, Bernwald, Tino, I'm home! And I brought people, so be normal!' My eyelids grew heavier by the second and my mind started to slow, belatedly, I noted that I was about to pass out. The boy- teen? - Put me on the couch as I faintly heard footsteps; one pair louder than the others. _Is this how I'm going to die; in a stranger's house without my bruder knowing?_ I thought sluggishly.

'Emil, you're home! How are you and- OH MY GOD. LUKAS IS GOING TO KILL YOU. WHAT DID YOU DO?' The happy-go-lucky voice was piercing through the hazy half-dead thoughts that lay in my head.

I open my eyes, trying to level out my breathing and focus on my sight. 'Hello Matthias, where are the others?' The teen I now know is Emil sighs out. The other man- Matthias- had golden gravity-defying hair, blue eyes, and an almost blindingly white smile.

'Little brother, what did you do?' asks a weary voice from a doorway. The man didn't wait for a reply as he walked over to me where I was placed earlier on the couch. 'Hello, my name is Lukas and I will actually heal you unlike that stupid Dane.' He has an accent… he probably is Norwegian. He started chanting in a long lost language- most likely from what was Norway decades ago. The skin on my chest- my scar began to knit back together, the veins became whole once again and the scar went back to the way it did before- only it now had a slight glimmer to it.

I looked over his shoulder; Feliciano and Kiku were hovering uncertainly in a corner near the door, Matthias was sharpening a battle axe in a chair, Emil was talking to a puffin that had appeared on his shoulder, and two others joined us in the room. My two only friends were edging closer to me and in no time Feli was sitting on the couch next to me (glued to my side once again) in between the couch arm and me, and Kiku was sitting a respectable distance away.

The five gathered on the other sofa and seats in the den. Lukas spoke up, 'As you know, I am Lukas Bondevik, the youngest is Emil Steilsson, the idiot is Matthias Køhler, the tall one is Bernwald Oxenstierna, and the one next to him is Tino Vainamoinen. And you are...?'

'They are Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda and I am Ludwig Belischmidt. Thank you for healing me Lukas Bondevik.' I say stiffly, not sure if they agree with the capitol.

Lukas gave me a slight smile- an unhuman look with his expressionless eyes. 'Please, you don't need to say our surnames all the time.'

'Are you with the Capitol?' A voice- Matthias- blurted out. His brothers (?) gave him a sharp look and he shrunk away looking sheepish. 'What? I know you were all wondering that too…' He mumbled, trailing off.

'Nein, I take it that you are not particularly friendly with them either…?' Feliciano looked at me in the eyes, wanting to trust and tell them everything that happened to us.

'Ve~ Luddy? Can we-a trust them?'

'…I… I think so.' I then look up at them, 'Are you part of the rebellion?' For some reason, I take a mental note to ask Kiku as to why he is so quiet, _perhaps he is brooding?_

Matthias' face brightened up considerably. 'Have we got some recruits?' He then looked us up and down, scrutinizing us. He gestures to me, 'You look strong enough but do you know how to swing that sword of yours'?' …_If I couldn't use it why would I have it with me?_

'Ja.' _Maybe, _I think, _maybe Lukas is right about him being an idiot._

'Nå, det er godt.' He mutters, then speaks louder, 'What about the other two?'

_If he's going to speak in his native tongue, so will I. _'Wir haben alle die Kunst des Schwertkampf.'

Matthias blinks a few times, confused. 'What?'

Feli decided to step in, 'Luddy-a said "we are all mastered the art of sword fighting."' _Ah, yes. We also all decided to learn each other's native language; this enables us to have private conversations. Almost nobody knows any other language than that cursed 'Queen's English'. As our 'King' says._

Matthias grinned, 'Looks like we actually managed to get skilled people join our cause.' He twists around to Lukas and the others, who were just sitting back and listening to the interrogation. 'Lukas, can we go back to the camp now? We did what Alfie asked. Besides, they will need guides.'

Emil muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, '_You_ need a guide just to get around our house, let alone a forest.' Matthias pouted.

'Alright everyone, we head out in a few days. Make sure you have enough supplies and rest. But for now, let's get some lunch cooking.' As Lukas finished speaking he looked at Matthias.

'But Lukas, I cook all the timeeeeee.'

'Fine, I guess that you want Bernwald cooking then.' Matthias, Tino, and Emil became paler. Bernwald looked neutral and Lukas looked slightly amused.

'Y-y-you k-know what? I suddenly feel like cooking right now, preferably something not horrible enough to kill you with one whiff.' Bernwald frowns slightly at this but otherwise does nothing. 'Alright, you three better prepare for the best cooking you've ever tasted!'

**Oh my goodness, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I want Ludwig to have magic as well as having him as a seer and I also want to have the other Kirklands show up. Maybe the Republic of Ireland will be a rebel and the other brothers live in the palace because they have to keep watch over Arthur or something like that.**

**Translations:**

**Danish:**

**Well, that's good.**

**German:**

**We are all mastered the art of sword fighting. (I think that this translation of German at the bottom is rather unneeded but doing it anyway)**

**Auf Weidersehen! Ciao! Adiós! Bless!** **さような****ら****! ****Hei Sitten! Au Revoir! ****до свидания! Pa!**


End file.
